creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Anomalie
Saluti. Credo di dovervi dire in anticipo che qui sono nuovo, quindi siate pazienti con me, perché non conosco tutte le regole, o l'etiquette e quant'altro. Un mio amico mi ha dato il link di questa board dopo avergli raccontato la storia ed avergli mostrato il materiale che sto per far vedere anche a voi. Secondo lui alcuni di voi apprezzeranno, ma ad esser sinceri, da come la vedo io questo sito sembra più un paradiso per gli idioti che una seria "imageboard del paranormale". Va be', non importa. Ho dei motivi per diffondere questa roba e ho la necessità di farlo anonimamente, per ragioni che vi saranno chiare. Tecnicamente, infrangerò la legge, ma se ho capito come funziona questo posto, questo thread sparirà in un giorno, in ogni caso. Ecco il punto. Sono produttore per un piccolo editore indipendente negli Stati Uniti. Non dirò qual è o dov'è, quindi non chiedetemelo, perché vorrei tenermi stretto il mio lavoro. La paga non è tutto questo granché, ma è un lavoretto semplice, e mi piace la gente con cui lavoro. Molto di quel che pubblichiamo è quel che voi chiamereste libri di lusso. Il tipo di libri che la gente sfoglia quando si annoia, ma che non legge mai alla fine. Scialbe storie illustrate di certe città o stati che vendono bene nei negozi di souvenir regionali. Il tipo di libri con mappe e biografie. Alcuni musei ci appaltano i loro cataloghi fotografici. Roba del genere. Il lavoro è noioso, ma è costante e abbiamo molti progetti e i nostri libri ci fanno guadagnare abbastanza da rimanere a galla, che è molto più di quel che la maggior parte delle piccole aziende di stampa possano vantarsi di fare al giorno d'oggi. Poiché siamo nel giro da un po', il nostro nome è un po' noto agli appassionati di storia e alla gente che pensa di essere esperta su una determinata città nel Nulla, o su argomenti esoterici di cui non importa a nessuno. Riceviamo un sacco di manoscritti non richiesti da parte di gente che non dovrebbe mai scrivere libri e CD non richiesti pieni di fotografie da parte di gente che non dovrebbe mai fare fotografie. Poiché siamo una società piccola, e non abbiamo una posizione editoriale di acquisizioni in altra sede, il lavoro di smistamento di questa "pila di melma" viene fatto in ufficio. Molto raramente, qualcuno trova qualcosa degno di essere preso in considerazione e lo passa a noi, ma il nostro capo editore ha l'ultima parola. Negli ultimi nove mesi ho lavorato su un libro più o meno senza pause al quale lo staff era molto interessato. Il nostro revisionatore lo aveva trovato durante il suo turno alla pila. Un vecchio tizio di cui non farò il nome ci contattò inaspettatamente e ci offrì l'opportunità di pubblicare la sua rara collezione di fotografie, tenendo conto del fatto che trattiamo la materia con rispetto e serietà che lui sentiva meritasse. Per usare parole sue, e quel che doveva essere il titolo del libro, le foto erano tutte "Anomalie". C'è da dirlo, mostravano cose fuori dall'ordinario o altrimenti inspiegabili, cose che di solito venivano accompagnate da storie ugualmente interessanti. La maggior parte di esse erano della prima metà del ventesimo secolo. Come ho detto, non è il genere di cose che normalmente pubblichiamo, ma i pochi campioni che il tizio ci spedì con la sua lettera sollecitante erano abbastanza convincenti, e una volta viste tutte, saputo alcune storie e compreso che nessuna di quelle foto era largamente nota, sapemmo di avere qualcosa che potesse catturare l'attenzione della gente. Il formato doveva essere semplice e di gusto, con un sacco di spazi bianchi e pagine vuote di pausa. Ogni foto sarebbe apparsa come una stampa di alta qualità sulla pagina destra, seguita da una pagina sinistra vuota, e poi un paio di paragrafi come didascalia per ogni foto sulla pagina destra seguente. Già dall'inizio, il lavoro con quel tizio si dimostrò un incubo ed esso fu lentissimo perché si rifiutò di mandare più di un documento per volta. Mi mandava una prioritaria, io la ritiravo, la scannerizzavo, e mandavo una prioritaria in risposta, e solo allora mi inviava la seguente. Pareva pensasse di avere una collezione estremamente preziosa ed era assurdamente paranoico sul fatto di perderla, perciò metteva a rischio solo un documento per volta. Alla fine spendemmo così tanti soldi in spese di spedizione che sarebbe stato più economico per me prendere un volo diretto dove il vecchio tizio viveva con uno scanner ed un laptop. Eravamo forse ad un terzo del lavoro di produzione quando questo tizio bastardo ci tolse il tappeto da sotto i piedi. Qualcuno gli aveva offerto una grossa somma di denaro per le foto, molto più sostenuta rispetto a quella che avevamo messo a disposizione noi per i diritti di pubblicazione, a condizione che il progetto del libro venisse destituito e le foto rimanessero fuori dalla portata dell'opinione pubblica. Gli chiedemmo di incontrarci per un faccia a faccia e cercammo di ragionare con lui, e soddisfare il suo orgoglio e il suo desiderio di ottenere una "fama accademica", e per alcuni giorni sembrò funzionare. Ma quando tornammo a casa, fece di nuovo marcia indietro e cominciò ad imprecare contro di me ed il mio capo editore al telefono, chiedendoci di accantonare il libro. Assunse un avvocato che venne con alcune carte per invalidare il contratto, e poi ci minacciò di farci una causa che ci avrebbe condotti alla bancarotta se avessimo deciso di portare avanti il progetto. Per aggiungere infamia all'infamia, lo studio legale mandò questo tizio irritante nel nostro ufficio per accertarsi che il materiale fosse stato eliminato dai nostri computer. Poiché la maggior parte di esso c'era ancora sul mio computer, e avevo letteralmente speso mesi della mia vita sul progetto, mi sentii, e mi sento ancora tale, il più offeso e il più amareggiato da tutta questa situazione. Qualcuno dovrebbe beneficiare di tutto quel lavoro. Da qui la ragione per cui sono qui. Sfortunatamente, non ho scan di alta risoluzione delle foto, ma ho tenuto le bozze originali delle didascalie e quattordici "miniature" di media risoluzione che Quark creò mentre stendevo la versione original del libro. Non chiedetemi perché ancora usiamo Quark. È tutto ciò che conosciamo e per cui abbiamo pagato un sacco di tempo fa. Non dovrei, ma a volte porto a casa i file di Quark da mettere a punto. Il file esteso, con le immagini in ad alta risoluzione allegate, è troppo grande e ingombrante per portarmelo a casa - la maggior parte del tempo faccio esperimenti con i font e i layout comunque, per cui non ho allegato le immagini fino alla fine. A ogni modo, dopo tutto questo casino, scoprii che avevo un file di lavoro a casa di quel che avevamo fatto fino a quel punto, perciò lo convertii in .pdf, ed estrassi il testo e le immagini da quel file .pdf. Voi sarete i destinatari. Giusto per essere chiari, con tutto il rispetto non affermo la veridicità o la provenienza di queste foto. Non sono qui per convincere nessuno che sono vere. Le sto solamente mettendo a vostra disposizione perché penso che meritino di essere viste e non nascoste nella collezione privata di qualche ricco coglione. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 1/14 L'incendio di Collinwood Questa è l'ultima foto nota scattata all'interno della Lake View School di Collinwood, Ohio, prima che venisse consumata dal fuoco il 4 Marzo del 1908, uccidendo 172 studenti, due insegnanti, ed un soccorritore. Il fuoco iniziò a divampare quando una trave del soffitto prese fuoco da una conduttura. Le fiamme bloccarono le vie di fuga, portando al panico e ad una fuga precipitosa che intrappolò un gran numero di vittime sulla tromba delle scale, dove vennero cucinati vivi. Altre vittime morirono quando gli studenti in fiamme saltarono dalle finestre del secondo e del terzo piano. Ogni persona ritratta nella foto è morta, ad eccezione di Mr. Olson, che siede all'estrema destra nell'ultima fila. Gli effetti spettrali nella foto rimangono inspiegati. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 2/14 L'ultima intervista di Charlie Noonan Charlie Noonan era un folklorista amatoriale che viaggiò attraverso il Sud e il Sud-Est degli Stati Uniti durante i primi anni del ventesimo secolo, collezionando storie e favole sul sovrannaturale. Secondo sua moglie Ellie, Charlie udì una storia un giorno da un fattore dell'Oklahoma a proposito di una strana donna che viveva sola in un'isolata proprietà in una sottile striscia di terreno. Il fattore affermò che la donna non era affatto una donna, ma qualcos'altro, qualcosa che nascondeva la sua vera natura sotto un fazzoletto e non era mai stata avvistata senza un cane di grossa taglia al suo fianco. Noonan sembrava apparentemente intrigato abbastanza da provare a cercare la donna durante una delle sue ricerche on the road. Non fu più rivisto. Ellie Noonan fu poi contattata da un usuraio di Tulsa che aveva ricordato di aver letto della scomparsa di suo marito sui giornali, dopo aver trovato il suo nome inciso su una macchina fotografica vendutagli da un itinerante. L'usuraio le rese la macchina, e la signora Noonan sviluppò la pellicola contenutavi nella speranza di trovare un'informazione sul luogo in cui si trovava. Questa era l'unica foto nel rullino. Sfortunatamente, né la locazione della proprietà, né il nome del contadino che gli raccontò la storia furono registrati nei resoconti di Noonan. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 3/14 La morte di John Ulsted Questa profetica fotografia spezzata raffigura una guardia reggimentale della Union Army, un mese prima che marciassero in guerra ad Antietam (Settembre, 1862). Il gentiluomo sulla destra, chiamato John Ulsted, si ritrovò il lato destro della faccia ed il braccio destro troncati da un colpo di cannone all'inizio delle ostilità. Non si sa quando la foto venne danneggiata. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 4/14 L'uomo con l'ascia di New Orleans Edouard Martel fu un fotografo ed un inventore francese fallito, che viaggiò attraverso gli Stati Uniti durante le primi due decadi del ventesimo secolo, nel tentativo di guadagnare interesse ed investitori per un dispositivo di sua invenzione che aggiungeva un timer e funzioni di esposizione automatica alla popolare linea di macchine fotografiche "Brownie" della Kodak. Durante i suoi viaggi fece migliaia di foto automatiche per testare e rifinire la sua invenzione. Spesso si alzava presto, sistemava una macchina fotografica nascosta in un punto poco visibile sulle strade, in qualsiasi città si trovasse. Le migliori tra queste foto vennero selezionate per l'unica e sola mostra d'arte di Martel, a Parigi, 1924. Sfortunatamente, Martel morì senza un soldo e sconosciuto nel 1955, e toccò a sua figlia Jeanne scavare tra pacchi e pacchi di foto che aveva lasciato, per vedere quali si sarebbero dovute tenere e quali scartare. Durante questo lavoro scattò questa foto, scattata a New Orleans il mattino del 28 Ottobre, 1919, poche ore prima che Martel prendesse un battello per tornare in Francia. Si scoprì che Martel odiava le sfumature di movimento nelle fotografie, perché pensava che riflettessero negativamente la velocità e l'accuratezza del suo meccanismo dell'obiettivo. Questo pregiudizio gli fece accantonare e dimenticare quella che probabilmente è la foto più importante che abbia mai scattato. Cos'è che rende così speciale questa foto? La notte prima che venisse scattata, il noto e tutto'ggi non identificato serial killer, conosciuto solo come "L'uomo con l'ascia di New Orleans" commise il suo ultimo omicidio, uccidendo a colpi di accetta Mike Pepitone nella sua stanza da letto per poi lasciare la scena del crimine proprio mentre la moglie di Pepitone scopriva il cadavere. Potrebbe essere lui di ritorno alla sua residenza? È impossibile dirlo, ma se lo è, l'immagine smentirebbe la leggenda (basata sulla traballante testimonianza di Pauline e Mary Bruno, e sul pregiudizio prevalente del tempo) secondo la quale solo un uomo di colore era capace di tale oscenità. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 5/14 Le Grand Caverns Questa foto venne scattata nel 1895 da uno speleologo/fotografo amatoriale di nome Oren Jeffries mentre esplorava una parte non contrassegnata delle Grand Caverns, nel sudest della Virginia. al tempo in cui venne scattata, Jeffries stava conducendo degli esperimenti fotografici, usando esposizioni più lunghe del normale per vedere se qualcosa potesse essere immortalato nella totale assenza di luce, altresì detta "buio di grotta". Si posizionava su un terreno livellato, spegneva la lanterna, e poi apriva le lenti del box fatto in casa della macchina fin quando riusciva a sopportare l'oscurità. Durante uno di questi esperimenti, sentì qualcosa avvicinarsi dal fondo della caverna. Spaventato, Jeffries abbandonò il suo esperimento e spense uno dei suoi flash Blitzlicht che usava per scattare foto normali sottoterra. Secondo le testimonianze che in seguito rilasciò ad un quotidiano locale, Jeffries vide tre creature "umanoidi" che lo fissavano dall'oscurità e iniziò a correre nell'altra direzione e non si fermò finché non fu all'esterno. Alcuni giorni dopo, ritornò con altri tre uomini per recuperare la macchina fotografica. Questa è l'immagine che era impressa nella pellicola. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 6/14 I gemelli Harlow 1938, Evergreen Park, IL (fuori Chicago). Billy e Stevie Harlow viaggiavano sul sedile anteriore con la loro mamma Tammie quando la loro Ford Sedan si scontrò frontalmente con una Chrysler. Durante la collisione, le auto ruotarono così da coinvolgere altri due veicoli nello scontro. Tammie Harlow sopravvisse ma i ragazzi vennero sbalzati fuori attraverso il parabrezza e morirono sul colpo. Un fotografo della scena del crimine di un giornale locale scattò questa fotografia mentre una squadra di volontari lavoravano freneticamente per liberare John Downing, il conducente della Chrysler. Pare che il piccolo Billy e Stevie fossero là a guardare. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 7/14 La tragedia dei Sorrenson I Sorrenson erano una famiglia danese che immigrò negli Stati Uniti tra il 1905 e il 1906. Arrivarono con il loro figlio maggiore, Anders (sull'asino), e si sistemarono in una magione nel Missouri. Altri tre bambini - Simone, Frikke e Mathilde (rispettivamente centro, destra, e nel carretto) - presto li seguirono. Questa foto, scattata nel 1916, immortalò tutti e quattro i bambini a poche settimane dalla tragedia. I tre bambini più grandi stavano probabilmente giocando nel fienile e si dovevano essere addormentati. Il padre, Niclas, guidò una trebbiatrice di legno all'interno della pila e smembrò tutti e tre, in posizioni accuratamente suggerite dal difetto dell'immagine. Mathilde, la più giovane, era all'interno della casa con la madre al tempo e non le accadde nulla. Secondo il figlio di un vicino intervistato dall'autore in seguito, l'asino morì poco dopo in un modo altrettanto orrendo incastrandosi la testa in una recinzione di filo spinato e quasi decapitandosi nel tentativo di liberarsi. Questo dettaglio finale potrebbe non essere veritiero. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 8/14 Lo spettro di Viola Peters Viola Peters era una zitella di buona famiglia che viveva da sola nella piccola cittadina rurale di McCaysville, Georgia. Era molto benvoluta nella sua comunità per i suoi contributi di beneficenza alla chiesa Battista, alla mensa e all'orfanotrofio locale, in particolare durante la Depressione, quando quelle istituzioni si sostentarono quasi interamente grazie alla sua generosità. Nel Luglio 1935, Viola venne brutalmente violentata ed uccisa da un vagabondo di nome Tom Cullin, che aveva lavorato per breve tempo presso la vicina raffineria di rame. Cullin quindi rimase nella casa di Viola e fece scempio del suo cadavere per altri diciassette giorni prima che venisse catturato e condannato. Un drappello di abitanti inferociti prese d'assalto la prigione della contea, catturarono Cullin, e lo linciarono sul vecchio ponte del fiume Toccoa. Questa foto venne scattata da Garrett Killian, un testimone del linciaggio, e suscitò molto scalpore quando venne pubblicata pochi giorni dopo sull'Atlanta Constitution. Secondo molti, lasciava intendere che lo spirito di Viola aveva raggiunto un certo grado di pace assistendo all'esecuzione del suo assassino, ma alcune menti contorte vedevano nel suo volto devastato il desiderio di raggiungere con l'ultimo sguardo il suo unico amore. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 9/14 Il fantasma di Sarah Eustace Il Danvers State Hospital (ex Danvers State Lunatic Asylum) era un ospedale psichiatrico in stile Kirkbride sorto nel 1874 su quel che allora era un luogo rurale e isolato del Massachussets. Come tutti i manicomi Kirkbride, era famoso per la sua architettura gotica e l'uso di terapie ormai superate per curare le malattie mentali. L'istituto Danvers è spesso citato come il luogo di nascita della lobotomia prefrontale. Il Danvers ha diversi altri primati. È stato l'ispirazione per il fittizio "Arkham Sanatorium" che apparve in alcune storie di H.P. Lovecraft e che, di rimando, ispirò l'"Arkham Asylum" dell'universo di Batman. Fu anche il luogo in cui venne girato il film horror cult Session 9. Quel film mise la vasta rete di tunnel sotto Danvers in luce con buoni effetti cinematografici. Non fu un caso che i realizzatori scelsero di usare i tunnel, poiché i pettegolezzi sulle presenze avevano perseguitato Danvers per più di cento anni. La storia più famosa riguarda Sarah Eustace, una paziente che scappò dal suo padiglione nel 1955 e si intrufolò nei tunnel. Nonostante le numerose ricerche, e una settimana di chiusura del manicomio, Sarah non fu più rivista. Ipotizzarono che morì là sotto, sperduta, assetata e sola. Un'infermiera di Danvers di nome Gail Malloy divenne ossessionata dalla storia di Sarah e trascorse molte delle sue ore libere alla ricerca dei suoi resti nei tunnel. Sebbene non riuscì mai a trovare un corpo, scattò questa foto alla fine del 1966, che probabilmente mostra Sarah Eustace che cammina nei tunnel di Danvers tuttoggi. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 10/14 Il ritratto di famiglia degli Stevenson Chi dice che i fantasmi non hanno il senso dell'umorismo? Gli Stevenson erano una famiglia benestante di Boston, fiera dei successi lavorativi e della longevità con la quale venne benedetta. Questo ritratto, scattato nel 1945, fu uno sforzo di riunire i più anziani membri degli Stevenson, uniti ai più giovani. Emelia (al centro), aveva 102 anni, le fu dato il simbolico titolo di "Matriarca", mentre la piccola Ophelia aveva diciotto mesi. Quel che gli Stevenson non notarono finché la foto non venne sviluppata fu che si aggiunse al gruppo uno dei loro cari defunti. James Pullman Stevenson (1835-1932), sedette sulla sinistra tra sua nipote Ginny e suo cugino Alfred, fu individuato da alcuni di quelli presenti, e lo ricordarono con affetto come uno zio noto per scherzi e barzellette sconce. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 11/14 La scomparsa della signora Yurno Durante i suoi ultimi anni di vita, Josephine Yurno faceva una passeggiata ogni sera al crepuscolo nei pressi del suo amato quartiere di Norwich, Connecticut. Il 12 Novembre del 1935 uscì come suo solito e non tornò più. Vennero condotte ampie ricerche con l'ausilio di una grande squadra di volontari e le forze di polizia di Norwich, ma non trovarono alcuna traccia di lei. Tre anni dopo, la signora Yurno venne trovata di fronte alla casa di un suo vicino, senza neanche un graffio ed in perfetta salute. Quando le venne chiesto dov'era stata, la signora Yurno fu incapace di capire la domanda. Dal suo punto di vista, non era passato neppure un minuto. Contro il parere dei vicini di casa e del suo medico, rifiutò tutte le cure mediche e riprese la sua vita come se nulla fosse mai accaduto, comprese le passeggiate notturne. Un altro vicino scattò questa foto che la ritrae nell'inverno del 1938. Le nuvole di fumo provenienti dai mucchi di foglie in fiamme le conferiscono un'atmosfera inquietante ma appropriata. Nello stesso giorno di Novembre, 1940, cinque anni dopo la sua prima sparizione, la signora Yurno scomparve di nuovo. Questa volta non fu mai più rivista. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 12/14 Il destino di Sally Yorke La morte accidentale della piccola Sally Yorke nel 1912 in un telaio del cotone del North Fork Textile Mill fu uno di una serie di incidenti che aiutarono i legislatori a spingere affinché venisse validato il Keating-Owning Act del 1916, la prima legge sul lavoro minorile nella storia dell'America. Dal momento dell'incidente fino alla chiusura della fabbrica avvenuta quattro decenni più tardi, i lavoratori si lamentarono sempre di avvertire improvvise gelate, strani rumori, e improvvisi colpi sulle spalle quando nessuno era nei paraggi. Il caporeparto non prestò mai attenzione a queste lamentele finché questa fotografia non venne alla luce nel 1932. Fu scattata da un fotografo di passaggio di nome Benny Johnson, che prontamente la vendette al North Fork Gazette per ben dieci dollari. La fabbrica era chiusa per le vacanze natalizie ed era chiusa anche quando venne scattata la foto. Essa venne poi incolpata della chiusura della fabbrica, sebbene la Grande Depressione si presume sia stata la più probabile causa della chiusura. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 13/14 Gli occhi di Lily Palmer Lily Palmer non aveva ancora quattro anni quando sperimentò ciò che i dottori in seguito chiamarono una "manifestazione improvvisa di allucinazioni sensoriali". Questa foto, scattata dalla madre di Lily, Annette, nella notte di Halloween del 1952, cattura presumibilmente il primo episodio del suo disturbo. Lily e la sua tata filippina stavano per uscire per fare un giro di dolcetto o scherzetto, quando la bambina improvvisamente si mise ad urlare e cominciò ad graffiarsi gli occhi. Ci volle un po' di tempo prima che tornò abbastanza calma da poter parlare, ma quando le venne chiesto cosa aveva visto, Lily parlò ripetutamente di "cose che strisciano nei suoi occhi". Alcuni giorno dopo, mentre era nella sua stanza senza supervisione, Lily si perforò entrambi gli occhi con i ferri da lana di sua madre. Dopo aver ricevuto le cure necessarie, fu visitata e rinchiusa, e rimase internata per il resto della sua vita, prima al Bellevue (nell'East Side di Manhattan), e più tardi al Rockland Psychiatric Center di Orangeburg, dove continuò a stare finché non morì di attacco cardiaco nel Marzo del 2001. Grazie ad una telefonata ad uno dei suoi ex badanti del Rockland, venne confermato che gli episodi schizofrenici di Lily si facevano più drammatici nel periodo intorno Halloween e durante la notte stessa del 31 Ottobre, ma per la maggior parte della sua vita la si poté udir pregare e supplicare il personale di aiutarla a "togliersi queste cose dagli occhi". __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Foto 14/14 L'inganno del Trinity Test Questa è una tra alcune delle più famose fotografie scattate alla prima detonazione nucleare. Condotta dalla U.S. Army il 16 Luglio, 1945, nel White Sands Proving Ground ( situato nel deserto Jornada del Muerto, a circa 35 miglia a sudest di Socorro, New Mexico), la detonazione di questo "dispositivo al plutonio" (lo stesso metodo usato nel congegno "Fat Man" sganciato su Nagasaki) inaugurò l'era atomica e l'eventuale corsa agli armamenti tra Stati Uniti e Russia. Solo una manciata di persone era consapevole del fatto che questa foto era stata tagliata prima che venisse distribuita al pubblico e ora tutte quelle persone sono morte. Uno di loro era il fotografo, che diede all'autore una copia dell'originale a condizione che non venisse mai rivelata finché i cittadini non sarebbero stati abbastanza capaci di gestire le conseguenze di ciò che raffigura. Non si sa se l'autore ha rispettato questo patto, ma dato che probabilmente possiede l'ultima copia esistente, ha probabilmente deciso che la sua responsabilità rimanga dalla parte della verità. __________ Mi aspettavo con tutto il rispetto un sacco di diffidenza nei confronti di queste foto. Ne ho molta anch'io, perciò non mi metterò a discutere con ogni scettico o a difendere ogni foto, ma per quel che vale, questo è il contenuto originale di una lettera scritta dall'uomo con l'ascia ad un giornale regionale. 13 Marzo, 1919 Non mi hanno mai catturato e non ci riusciranno mai. Non mi hanno mai visto, sono invisibile, come l'etere che circonda la vostra terra. Non sono un essere umano, ma uno spirito ed un demone proveniente dall'inferno più ardente. Sono colui che voi, cittadini di New Orleans e voi stupidi poliziotti chiamate l'Uomo con l'ascia. Quando deciderò di agire, verrò a reclamare altre vittime. Solo io so quali saranno. Non vi lascerò alcun indizio ad eccezione della mia ascia sanguinaria, insozzata del sangue e delle cervella di coloro che ho mandato là sotto a farmi compagnia. Se volete potete informare la polizia ma fate attenzione a non farmi irritare. Certamente, io sono uno spirito ragionevole. Non mi ha offeso il modo in cui hanno investigato in passato. A dire il vero, sono stati così terribilmente ottusi da non divertire solamente me, ma anche Satana in persona, Francis Joseph, etc., ma dite loro di stare attenti. Non lasciate che scoprano chi sono, che sarebbe meglio se non fossero mai nati piuttosto che incorrere nell'ira dell'uomo con l'ascia. Non penso che sia necessario comunque questo avvertimento, perché credo che la polizia non mi catturerà mai, come è successo in passato. Sono persone sagge e sanno come tenersi lontano dai guai. Sicuramente voi cittadini penserete a me come all'assassino più crudele di tutti, e lo sono, ma avrei potuto essere ancora più malvagio se avessi voluto. Se avessi voluto, avrei potuto far visita alla vostra città ogni notte. Se lo volessi potrei uccidere migliaia dei vostri migliori concittadini, perché sono in stretti rapporti con l'Angelo della Morte. Ora, per l'esattezza alle 12.15 (tempo terrestre) di martedì sera, ho intenzione di venire a New Orleans. Nella mia infinita misericordia, vi farò una piccola proposta. Eccola: Adoro la musica Jazz, e giuro che risparmierò ogni casa nella quale suonerà del Jazz all'ora che ho già detto. Se tutti starete ascoltando Jazz, bene, allora sarà tanto meglio per voi. Una cosa è certa, quelli che non staranno ascoltando Jazz il martedì notte (se ve ne saranno) vedranno la mia ascia. Bene, poiché soffro il freddo e necessito del calore del mio nativo Tartaro, ed è arrivato per me il momento di lasciare la vostra casa terrena, terminerò qui il mio discorso. Sperando che lo pubblicherete, il che potrebbe non essere un male per voi, io sono stato, sono, e sarò il peggior demone mai esistito nella realtà e nella fantasia. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Arte